Devices for forming and maintaining a desired hairstyle are known. As one example, hairpins may be used to secure strands of hair in selected positions so as to create a desired configuration. Other examples include a nylon mesh form for creating a "French roll" and a donut-shaped hair "rat" for styling a bun or the like.
While prior art hairstyling devices that remain attached to a person's hair operate reasonably well for their intended purpose, there are some difficulties. Firstly, arranging the hair with these devices to obtain an attractive style may require skill beyond that possessed by most people. Thus, the aid of another person, such as a professional hairdresser, may be required. Obtaining assistance from another person is particularly important if hair is to be arranged at the back of a person's head. Another concern is that some of these devices cannot be used unless the person has relatively long hair.
Another concern is that the hairstyling devices themselves are often unattractive, detracting from the overall appearance. For example, standard bobby pins may reduce the attractiveness of a hairstyle.
Often, a person will wish to include an ornamental object, such as a specifically designed preformed bow, with a particular hairstyle. The ornamental objects may be difficult to maintain over time. Once a bow is flattened, rejuvenating its shape may require a professional cleaner or the time and effort of disassembling the bow, cleaning the fabric, and then reassembling the bow to a clip.
In addition to hairstyling devices for daytime use, there are devices for treatment of a person's hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,968 to Rivera describes a permanent wave rod having a closed cell surface to prevent penetration of hair care solutions into the device. The permanent wave rod is for use by a hairdresser during application of hair permanent solution. The device has a cylindrical body that can be connected at opposed ends by use of pressure sensitive fabric, such as hook-and-loop material. After the person's hair has been wound onto a number of permanent wave rods, the hair treatment solution is applied to effect the degree of curl desired by a person. The rods are then removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,888 to Bonarigo describes a hair curler that can be used without bobby pins to position the curler within a person's hair. The hair curler has a spiral slit that allows the cylindrical curler to be elongated. When released, the curler contracts to trap hair within the slit, thereby securing the curler in position. Pairs of hair-anchoring slits extend from the spirals to more firmly secure the curler in place by grasping some of the hair.
An object of the invention is to provide a hairstyling device and method that are easily implemented and that do not detract from the overall appearance of a hairstyle. Another object is to provide such a device and method that facilitate attaching ornamental objects that are not specifically designed for attachment to a person's hair, such as handkerchiefs, scarfs and flexible rods.